The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In recent years use of multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having functions such as a scanning function, a facsimile function, a printing function, and a copying function has become common in offices and other locations. An MFP is often used in a state in which the MFP is connected to an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer, via a network, such as a local area network (LAN). The MFP for example functions as an image forming apparatus by printing an image on paper based on image data input from the information processing terminal. The MFP may for example also function as an image reading device by reading a document loaded on a document table and thereby generating image data that can be used by the information processing terminal. The MFP may for example also function as a document managing apparatus by accumulating searchable image data such as documents.
In order to print image data such as a document stored in the MFP, a user of the MFP for example uses the information processing terminal to input a printing instruction designating the image data as a printing target. In a situation in which a plurality of users can access a shared document which is stored in the MFP as image data, each of the users who can access the shared document is able to print the shared document. When the shared document is for example materials to be used at a meeting and permission to access the shared document is granted to each person scheduled to attend the meeting, each of the aforementioned persons can print the shared document as required.
Unfortunately, if each attendee of the meeting individually inputs a printing instruction to the MFP with respect to the shared document, there may be an adverse effect on efficiency of use of the MFP or network resources. The above issue can for example be combated through a printing system that is instructable to perform single-batch printing. In the aforementioned system, when a user inputs a printing job to a printing apparatus and designates the printing job for single-batch printing, the user also inputs an explanation pertaining to an output document to be output through the printing job (target output document) and an application deadline for single-batch printing. The input information is displayed by an information processing terminal on which a client program has been introduced. If a user of the information processing terminal desires that the target output document be printed, the user inputs a number of copies required thereby and applies for printing of the target output document. Once the application deadline has passed, the sum total of the number of initially designated copies and the number of copies input to the information processing terminal having the client program introduced thereon is set as the number of copies to be printed and the printing job is executed for the set number of copies.